


世间绝无仅有的花

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 花岚背景的植物学告白短打，还有洗发水梗，到最后变得有点莫名其妙……花的品种来自推特。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 1





	世间绝无仅有的花

“赛事村的花圃很不错。”

午饭时幸村突然说。

语气平淡又随意，仿佛不是突然挑起一个话题，而是在评论“今天的烤鱼很不错”。

白石感觉纳闷，刚准备开口询问，小腿上就被轻轻踢了一下，与此同时口袋里的手机震动起来。

他取出手机解锁，点开未读消息一翻，几乎当场原地石化，好容易垂着目光装作认真读邮件维持了神情镇定，只有耳朵尖难以察觉地微微泛起红色。

然而有人显然不打算就这么放过他。

“下次训练的空余时间，一起去逛逛吧？有白石喜欢的白玫瑰呢，平时可不太容易见到啊。”

“……啊，嗯，是啊。”

迹部从餐盘上抬起头，脸色略显古怪地瞟了他俩一眼。

“这可还是头回听说，”不二动作优雅地叉起一小块鱼排，“白石也会喜欢不带毒性的花吗？”

“……”

“抱歉，我开玩笑的。”他微微一笑，“不过确实没想到，你的爱好居然和迹部一样……哦，我没记错的话，还有水野也是？。”

“……”同桌的三人在放弃浪费时间纠正某个称呼这点上早已达成了高度一致。

“……呃，主要还是……比较中意香味吧。”白石憋了半天才挤出一句。

“啊，比如说洗发水那类的留香？可我还是很难想象白石一块泡在迹部那个玫瑰花浴池里的场景诶，虽然一定效果拔群……”

始作俑者幸村非常给面子地笑出了声。

“而且说到底，白玫瑰的香味会和红玫瑰不一样吗？”

“玫瑰的香味和颜色之间没有必然联系。”迹部降尊纡贵地解释道，“香气的差异取决于品种，颜色也一样；两者可能有相关性，但不互为因果。”

他的眼神里写满了怀疑。

白石直觉有些不妙。

做完晚间的瑜伽拉伸，白石脖子上挂着毛巾从酒店的活动室出来，果然瞧见迹部正倚在走廊拐角，冲他扬起一边眉头。

“喜欢白玫瑰，嗯？”华丽的玫瑰学专家问，“Frau Karl Druschki？”

白石暗自叹了口气，不知为何内心毫无波动——也许因为该来的总归会来？

“既然当事人没听明白，”他耸肩，“细节也就不重要了。”

迹部另一边的眉毛也挑了起来。

“你不打算否认，”他加重了语气，仿佛在确认那个两人心照不宣的结论，“那为何还要拐弯抹角？”

“因为现在胜算还不足够。”白石神情平静。

“这种事情哪有什么十足胜算，”迹部嗤笑一声，“你白石蔵之介是那种人？”

“……”白石沉默了片刻，“我以为你会插手阻止。”

“为什么？”迹部抱着手好整以暇地反问。

“……谁知道呢，也许因为你是站在手塚那边的？”

他从那些掠过脑海的疯狂念头中挑出一个，余下的再谨慎地都咽回喉咙里。

“本大爷不站在任何人一边。”

迹部略不耐烦地微一皱眉：

“或许在俗人眼中哀兵战法和执念能提高胜率，但这支队伍用不着这些无聊的手段。……不二需要的是动力而非枷锁，给他足够的自由，他才能发挥最大的实力。我相信他。”

他锐利的眼神直直盯着面前英俊的同级生。

“所以如果是认真的……尽管放手去做。”

“但假如，同样的事情再重来一次，影响了他的状态……你就也给本大爷做好觉悟吧。”

迹部离开后白石又在原地站了好一会儿，才缓缓迈开脚步，也朝着电梯走去。

面对着空荡荡的走廊和逐渐暗下去的夜灯，他面具一样完美的平静表情才逐渐被黑暗溶解，被绷带包裹的手指无意识地拨弄着颈间的毛巾。

——你看，无论是什么形式，有这么多人都发自内心地爱着你。

——所以，即使少掉一个又何妨呢？

————————END————————

来自幸村的邮件：

然而神子早就看穿了一切.jpg


End file.
